Bad Day
by alltimelow777
Summary: Okay, this is the REAL Bad Day story. Rated M for Rape, Self-Harm, and Abuse.


I'm bored. And that means...A NEW STORY! (: This is gonna be like my To Write Love On Her Arms story, only longer, and Cat-centric. I'm hooked on Jat, so guess what? It's gonna be Cabbie. Hahaha I'm kiiiiiidding! Jat! (: Well, Jat friendship. (:

Cat groaned as she walked inside. Her dad was most likely out getting drunk, even though it's only 3 in the afternoon. Her mom was probably out fucking the mailman, or the clerk at the grocery store. She couldn't get the day's events out of her head...

_Flashback:_

_Cat went up to her locker, but was frozen at the word's written across it. Bipolar, freak, bitch, and whore were scrawled all over her locker. She looked over to her friends and saw Andre looking sympathetic towards her, Robbie shaking with what looked like rage, and Tori looking smug. Cat ran over to them, almost in tears._

_"D'you guys know what happened to my locker?" Cat asked, a few tears leaking out._

_"Why don't you ask _her,_" Andre said, jerking his thumb over to Tori._

_Cat's big, brown eyes fell on Tori. "Y-You did that?" Cat asked the smirking girl._

_"Oh Cat! You know it's all true," Tori said, laughing a little as she sauntered over to Sikowitz's room. Cat's eyes were streaming tears as she ran out of the school, ignoring the calls of Andre and Robbie._

_Cat was running to her house. She knew her parents wouldn't be home, but they didn't give two shits about her anyways. She was taking a shortcut through an alley when she was stopped by a large man._

_"Hey there, pretty lady," the man said, walking towards the now shaking Cat. "Why don't we have a little fun?"_

_"N-No sir. I'm good for right now," Cat stammered as she tried to make her way past the man._

_The man shoved little Cat on the ground, before ripping off her clothes. Cat was crying her eyes out as she tried to get away, but the man was too strong. The faster the man went in and out of her, the harder and louder she cried. After he came, he got up and walked away, leaving Cat all alone to cry her eyes out. Cat shakily stood up as she put her clothes on. She then slowly walked back to her house, unable to process anything except the fact she was just raped by a stranger._

_End flashback_

Cat had seen a lot of things on TV. The one thing she saw which she was sure she would never do was cut herself. But, now, it seemed like the best thing to do. She walked over to the family kitchen, and began looking for the knives. She finally found one, a large butcher knife that could cut off her whole hand if she wasn't careful. Cat took a deep breath, and slowly dragged the knife across her wrist. Cat inhaled sharply at the intense pain radiating off of her wrist, but she remembered her locker and the filthy man. Cat's eyes narrowed dangerously as she dragged the knife across her wrist, with more force each time. She had never looked down at it until she was done. What she saw made her gasp. All she saw were 4 jagged cuts, each gushing bright red down her arm and hand. She looked at the floor and saw a pool of blood all on the floor and on her shoes. Cat gasped before running over to the sink and rinsing her arm off. She got a gauze wrap and wrapped her arm up, applying pressure to try and stop the bleeding. Once the bleeding slowed, Cat got a mop and began cleaning up the floor and her shoes. She finished just as the front door opened.

"Cathy! Where are you, honey?" her dad slurred.

"Right here, Daddy," Cat said as she ran forward to give her father a hug.

"Don't touch me, you piece of shit," her dad said, pushing her away.

"B-But Daddy," Cat stammered, as tears formed in her eyes once more.

Her father screamed a horrible scream, and slapped her full on in the face. Cat shrieked as the force knocked her over. Her dad began kicking and hitting her. When he finally stopped, Cat had many bruises, and a few cuts. She ran out the door, leaving her dad laughing in the house. She just kept running and running until she ran right into a couple walking in front of her.

"Hey! Why don't you watch where your going?" the girl said to Cat, without turning around.

"S-Sorry. I'll just go the other way," Cat said quietly.

The girl turned around at the sound of Cat's voice. Cat looked up to see Jade looking at her with curious eyes.

"Cat? What the hell happened to you?" Jade asked, sounding concerned.

"Tori...stranger...Daddy..." Cat muttered, unable to form a full sentence.

Jade gasped at those three words, and pulled Cat into a comforting hug. Cat squeezed Jade, and broke down crying, soaking the front of Jade's shirt with tears. Cat suddenly felt, along with Jade's slender arms, a pair of bigger, warm arms wrap around her as well. Cat looks up to see Beck, looking down at her with a small smile on his face.

"We're here for you, Cat," Beck whispered to her, almost lovingly.

Cat just smiled and nodded, closing her eyes once more.

"Cat?" Jade asked, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" Cat asked, too tired to speak.

"Would you like to stay with me for a while?" Jade asked, rubbing her back as she asked.

"Y-Yes," Cat asked, shivering.

"Alright. Come with me. Beck, I'll see you tomorrow," Jade said as she gave her man a kiss.

"Love you, Jade. Love you, too, Cat," Beck said to us before walking away.

"Now, let's go to my house, and get you cleaned up," Jade said as she gave Cat a smile.

Jade began leading Cat over to her apartment. Once they got there, Jade pulled Cat into an elevator, and they traveled up to the top floor. Jade walked out of the elevator, and sauntered down the hallway to the very last door, which had a white board on it. The white board said "Jade West" in different colors, surrounded by pictures she drew. Jade unlocked the door, and motioned for Cat to walk in. Cat was amazed at what she saw. It looked like Hot Topic threw up in the room. The walls were bright red, the couch and chairs were black, and band posters were EVERYWHERE! But, Cat's amazement was a good kind. Cat always wore Hot Topic during the weekends.

"You like?" Jade asked Cat as she shut the door.

"Yeah! It's amazing!" Cat said, energetic once more.

"Follow me. I'll show you where you can sleep," Jade told her, pulling on her good arm.

Cat giggled as Jade pulled her down the hallway into the only bedroom in the apartment. It was also painted red, with two beds placed near each other, with only a dresser seperating them.

Jade motioned to the bed with no blanket on it. "Let mjdf,f,,. njeme go grab you jsjsma blanket," Jade said, throwing Cat one of her rare smiles.

"Kay," Cat said, happy Jade hasn't seen her arm yet.

Jade came back quickly, holding up a blue comforter. "This okay for tonight?" Jade asked handing Cat the comforter.

"It's perfect," Cat said, throwing it on her bed.

"Come with me. I know a great place to get some dinner," Jade said grabbing Cat's arm...her bad arm.

"OW!" Cat screamed in pain, tears falling from her eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" Jade asked, worry laced in her words.

"Um...nothing. Let's go!" Cat asked, her words shaky.

"Cat...show me your arm," Jade said, being as serious as ever.

"NO!" Cat shouted at her.

"Cat, I just want to see it. I won't touch it," Jade told her gently.

"O-Okay...just don't judge me," Cat said, eyes casting downward.

Jade gently grabbed Cat's face so they're eyes were locked. "I would never judge you, Cat."

Cat nodded her head, and slowly lifted her hoodie sleeve. Jade gasped. Cat looked down, confused. What she saw horrified her...

CLIFFY! HAHAHAHA R&R FOR MORE! total fail, btw. accidentally re-published To Write Love On Her Arms. So here's the REAL story. ^^^


End file.
